I Am A Hunter
by kalgornthehunter
Summary: I wrote a poem about my Hunter on World of Warcraft


So, I found something I wrote years and years ago. My one and only attempt at writing a poem. For Anyone who played World of Warcraft, I think you'll appreciate this. Even if some bits of it are awful, I was thoroughly entertained when I read through it again and I hope you are too!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I Am A Hunter

High Elves become Blood Elves

Silvermoon City, they built themselves

Their leader

Becomes their most skilled magical fighter

None other than Kael'thas Sunstrider

Eversong Wood

Where their city stood

They enchanted these woods

Their reason

To keep it in a perpetual fall season

From these elves

Spawned one

Who called himself

Kalgorn

Master of archery

Destroyer of treachery

Equipped in mail

To never lose his enemy's tail

Swift, quick, sharp-eyed and cunning

Fast as a cheetah while running

With him, by his side

A beast, loyal, who would never defy

To whom he could always rely

A tiger that he couldn't kill on his hunt

Of the litter, it seemed to be the runt

Instead he decided to tame

And Jimmy he gave its name

On his journey

He embarked on a quest

One that would put his skills to the test

When he went to town, seeking to repair

And after paying the kind man's fair

The blacksmith gave him a hand

All the while, telling him of a distant land

Where anyone wishing to hunt game

Or even find beasts to tame

Should go

Kalgorn knew this was it, this is where he belonged

This was the place for which he had longed

The man told him

'It's on Eastern Kingdom's Southern tail.

A place called Stranglethorn Vale'

A hundred gold was the price he had to pay

To sail across the ocean to Booty Bay

While there he learned a name

One that was talked about without shame

A legend among these parts

He had won the love of many hearts

His feats were great

And left Kalgorn in awe

Many with a hanging jaw

'He lives to the north, along the river'

Said the bartender with a quiver

And so Kalgorn set out to find Hemet

The man who would push his skills to the limit

Hemet Nesingwary

Surely a worthy adversary

He traveled by day

With the sun in the sky

And many days passed by

When Kalgorn found him

He saw he was a dwarf, looking tired and beat

And stood no taller than four feet

'Kalgorn i have a task for you

Of which is most vital

One that will earn you your title'

'There's a beast around here running about'

He said after draining the last of his dwarven stout

'He's a tiger

For whom i long for with my every fiber'

'His size is the likes of which you have never seen

His pelt, white. His fangs, red. His eyes, green'

'His name is King Bangalash

And i have tried for many years to kill

But his cunning surpasses even my skill'

Goal set and task in mind

King Bangalash was the beast he set out to find

After days upon days of tracking

Kalgorn began to realize

The odds of finding this beast were over racking

A week went by

Then two

Then three

And finally he was home free

Notching an arrow

He felt chills run through his very bone marrow

This had to be it. This was it, he was sure

He did not know how much longer he could endure

Nothing else could have made such a large print

And left behind such powerful scent

He held his breath as Jimmy growled

Then he saw the beast

Moving slowly and silently as it prowled

How such a large beast stayed hidden, he didn't know

The jungle was green while its pelt was white as snow

Under his breath he uttered a few choice words

And took on the aspect of the hawk

The most powerful of all birds

Faster than light

Jimmy charged into the fight

Fangs clashing

Claws slashing

Kalgorn released a volley of arrows

All of which flew straight and narrow

Blood from Jimmy and Bangalash splattered

Nothing else but victory mattered

Just as it seemed it was near

Something happened that filled Kalgorn with fear

Bangalash roared

So loud it sounded like a clap of thunder

It felt as if Azeroth was being ripped asunder

No more than a few seconds passed

An eternity, it seemed to last

Since Jimmy leaped into the fray

Tearing at his prey

Just as Kalgorn's last arrow

Landed in the back of its head

And Bangalash fell, dead

Two more appeared

Charging and snarling without fear

Jimmy got one by the rear

Quick as light

The last one flew back as if it had been hit by a train

As an arrow landed in its brain

Jimmy was covered in mud

And spattered with blood

He did not know how to heal with magic

But he did well enough with fabric

As he had promised

He skinned and brought Hemet Bangalash's pelt

Noticing as he did, how soft it felt

As he handed the pelt to Hemet

He could see in his eyes

His total surprise

And he knew this was going to be a different year

Walking around in his spiffy new gear

I Am A Hunter


End file.
